Under Your Spell
by EllaBellaxox
Summary: "I think you need to sweeten your deal, love" "What do you want?" "You know what I want. Would you do it, if it meant saving his life?" Nikki Peters; only child of one of the most powerful wizarding families will find a home at Hogwarts. She will learn, she will discover and she will love. But at what cost?
1. Yr 1: Diagon Alley

-Nikki-

"Psttttt Nikki, wake uppp." Someone whispered

I cracked an eye open to see Ronald Weasley desperately trying to wake the sleeping red head next to me and I up. "Sod off Ron" I mumbled

"Mum has breakfast ready". He said. That got me. I instantly shot up, nearly taking out Ronald, as I did.

He managed to dodge my outstretched hands, muttering "You and your food Nikki. I swear you're worse than I am".

"Ron, honey no one can be worse than you, when it comes to food" I assure him.

I turn to the other sleeping girl in the room and crouch down, so my face is level with hers.

"GINNY WEASLEY! WAKE UP THIS ISTANT" I scream, flailing my arms around and leaping about. It must have been one hell of a site to see. Ginny jumped from her bunk shouting, "what? What is it? What's happened?" Frantically searching the room for any signs of trouble.

"Morning sleeping beauty" I winked and she glared at me - if looks could kill.

"Nothing's wrong is it?" she sighed. Ron and I shook our heads laughing. She groaned, "not funny guys, I though something seriously bad had happened!"

We bit back our laughter, as we brushed our teeth, changed and went downstairs to sit at the table. Fred and George were the next ones up. They clambered down the stairs, a devilish grin creeping across both of their faces.

"What have you done now?" I inquire.

"You'll see in 3-" said Fed

"2" continued George

"1" They chorused together

Percy came stumbling in, skin bright blue and hair a luminous orange colour.

"Nice look you're trying Percy" I exclaimed through my giggles.

Grumbling, Percy went back upstairs – probably to fix his hair and complexion.

"Come on Weasleys – and Nikki – finish your breakfast, we're going to Diagon Alley" Molly said. In my head, I was fist pumping the air; I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS. Ron and I had received our acceptance letters. Mrs. Weasley and my aunt were so proud, Molly constantly reminding us all how all six of her sons had gone to that school.

I finished my food extra quick and once everyone else had finished, we all lined up in front of the fireplace. Personally, I hated travelling by floo. I didn't like the pulling and tugging sensation and I always felt like I was going to throw. But, it 's nicer than apparating (or so I hear).

"You first Nikki dear, we'll be meeting your Aunt there" Molly said. I grabbed a handful of the powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" I declared loud and clear, and soon enough the green flames swallowed me. During the short trip, I noticed other fireplaces and hearths zooming past, but I was unable to distinguish them clearly at the speed I was going.

After the others tumbled out, we went to Florish and botts, in the shop I spotted a tall slim woman, scanning the crowds in search of someone. Her hair was dark in colour and was piled neatly on top of her head. I crept up behind her and placed my hands over her eyes. '" Guess who" I said, not even bothering to change my voice, knowing she would know who it was anyway.

"Oo I wonder who it could possibly be?" My auntie said as she turned to face me. "How've you been, Kido?"

"It's been great! We've been playing quidditch in the yard and Fred and George have been helping practice ummm spells!" I said quickly correcting my mistake.

"Spells, eh? I swear those two will get you in trouble before you've even started at Hogwarts!" My aunt said in a scolding manner, but I could see the glint in her eyes and I knew she loved the idea of me hanging out with those two really. It wasn't as if she was a goody two shoes herself at Hogwarts.

Rejoining with the Weasleys, we bought our books and left.

After a very busy trip, I had ended up with all my school supplies, my first wand and a handsome black owl. I had decided to call the owl Raven because of his colorings, but George had said that you couldn't call an owl another type of bird – that it was seriously 'messed up'. Nevertheless, I liked it, so Raven it was.


	2. Yr 1: The Hogwarts Express

My last month before Hogwarts seemed to never end. True, I wasn't bored (I had my new owl for company and the Weasleys and I communicated by sending letters to each other.

I found my schoolbooks fascinating. I would lie on my bed reading late into the night, Raven swooping around the house and through the open windows as he pleased.

When I had brought Raven, my Aunt Sarah found him so cute and he was shortly welcomed into our small family. However as soon as the pooping and late night screeching began, my Aunt quickly changed her tune.

On the first day of term, I woke up at an ungodly hour and was too ecstatic to go back to sleep. Two hours later Aunt Sarah and I had reached King's Cross station. My Aunt handed me my luggage on a trolley, turned to me with a rather apologetic look on her face.

"Well, sorry Nikki, but here is where I leave you. The Weasleys should be here soon, so you'll be able to board the train with them. Again, I'm sorry I can't stay longer."

She wrapped her arms around me, enveloping me in a quick hug.

What was too important that you couldn't stay to wave your ONLY niece goodbye on her first day of a new school?!

I pushed the thought aside assuming that it must be something rather significant and returned the hug.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Kiddo, but its only for a short while yeah, the holidays will be here before you know it! Now look, there's the Weasleys, so I'll say goodbye and leave you to it."

With one last hug, I said goodbye to my Aunt and sauntered over to the plump woman, all was talking to four boys and a young girl, all with flaming red hair.

"Hey Mrs. Weasley" I called

"Nikki dear, here you are at last. Every year - Packed with muggles. Come on, platform 9 ¾ is this way kids." She said and we made our way to platforms 9 and 10.

"Um, Molly, how exactly to we get to platforms 9 ¾ ?" I asked her

"Well, you just run into the wall of course." She replied casually. Oh yes of course I thought sarcastically.

"Percy, you first dear." Percy came up and ran straight into the wall. I scrunched up my eyes, waiting to hear the sounds of a crash but there wasn't any. Percy had vanished. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?

"Fred, you next," Molly Weasley looked to Fred

"He's not Fred, I am!" Yelled George. "Honestly, woman, call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell_ I'm Fred?" At this point I was trying my hardest to suppress my giggles.

"Sorry George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred, he grinned, sent a wink in my direction and ran into the wall followed closely by George. Those two…

"Excuse me!" we all turned to see a young, skinny boy with jet-black hair and round glasses. He came on over to us.

"C-can you, t-tell me, how t-to…" he stuttered, looking at the platform.

"Oh how to get onto the platform! Yes it's Ron's and Nikki's first time as well." Molly said, while the boy nodded, now looking at us. I sent him a wave, which he returned with a small smile.

"Well, all you have to do is run straight into that wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best to do it at a run if you're nervous." She explained.

"Good luck." Ginny said. He inhaled and ran straight at the wall and disappeared.

"You next Nikki." I nodded and ran right at the wall hoping, praying that I wouldn't crash. I opened my eyes to the sound of a train and smiled. The boy was nowhere to be seen. Probably got on the train already.

"Nikki! You got through the platform!" cheered Fred

"You had doubts?" I asked, wide eyed

"Well…" said Fred, who started laughing as George joined in.

I slapped them both on the arm and went to go find a compartment with Ron, who had now also made it through to the platform.

All of the compartments were full, except one. That boy was sitting there. I poked my head through the door and cleared my Throat.

"Um, excuse me? Do you mind if we sit here? All the others are full." I explained. He smiled

"Sure". Ron and I grinned at him and sat down.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley." He introduced himself, the boy smiled.

"I'm Nicole Peters, but call me Nikki" I took a deep breath, expecting the onslaught of questions and gasps, as there always were when I introduced myself. But surprisingly, there were none.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He said. Ron's eyes grew wide and for a change, it was my turn to gasp.

"So is it true, I mean, do you really have t-the…" Ron pointed to his head. Oh brother…

"The what?" Asked Harry confused

"The scar…" I whispered and he smiled "oh right", and lifted up his hair revealing the lightning shaped mark.

"Wicked" we both chorused. Merlin, I've been hanging out with the Weasleys for too long.

There was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back the door and said, "Anything from the trolley dears?"

Oh good, I was starving!

Ron held up his lumpy package of squashed sandwiches, "no thanks. I'm all set"

Harry and I looked at him with sympathy, and then Harry suddenly jumped up, pulled out a handful of galleons, saying, "We'll take the lot!"

We all grinned as we received the candies. Harry picked up a '_Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans' _box.

"Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans?" he asked

"They _mean _every flavor." Ron assured as Harry popped one in his mouth

"George swore he got a bogey flavor once!" Ron said

"And my Aunt Sarah claimed she had a earwax one as well!" I chimed in

Harry made a face – obviously disgusted. Then he picked up the chocolate frogs.

"These aren't real frogs, right?" he asked nervously

"Its just a spell, besides, it's the card you want. Each card has a famous witch or wizard." Ron informed in. I zoned out as they started to jabber on about 'which card's best' and 'how I've got blah de blah…"

However, Ron soon caught my attention as he started to explain to us that Fred had given him a spell to turn his pathetic rat yellow.

"Want to see?" he asked. Oh this should be good…

"Sunshi-" he was interrupted by a girl with bushy hair and big front teeth peering into the compartment.

"Excuse me, has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." She said. We shook our heads. She noticed Ronald had his wand out (a/n cheeky)

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then." She said in a snooty manner. Ron cleared his throat once more.

"Sunshine, daises, butter-mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." He pointed his wand at Scabbers and apart from the box being blasted off the rats fat head, nothing happened. He looked at us and shrugged.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well its not very good is it?" she stated. Man this girl was starting to get on my nerves.

"I've tried a few simple spells myself, but they've all worked for me." She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the bridge of Harry's nose.

"For example, Oculus Reparo" she said and Harry's glasses fixed themselves. Harry looked at Hermione in awe.

"Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger and, you are?" She looked at Ron (a little grossed out)

"Um Ron Weasley" he mumbled, his mouth full with candy.

"Pleasure" she said, and then turned to me.

"I'm Nicole Peters, but call me Nikki" Here it comes…

"Y-your Nicole Peters?" she gasped

"Like I said, call me Nikki"

"The only daughter of Grace and William Peters? The pureblood family who mysteriously disappeared 6 years ago, and no one knows what happen to them?!" she questioned

"Yeah thanks for bringing that up" I say a little too angry than intended

She soon realized what she had just said, "oh, I'm so sorry, that's was completely insensitive of me! I should have reali-"

"Hermione. It's alright, I forgive you" I reassured her.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked, but with a look from Ron, he didn't question the matter further.

Hermione smiled at me and stood up. "You three better get into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." Just as she reached the door, she turned to Ron.

"You've got dirt on your nose by the way, did you know? Just there." She pointed to the place on her own nose and walked away.

Ron furiously started rubbing at his nose, cleaning it off. I laughed and then went off, myself to go and get changed.


	3. Yr 1: The Sorting Hat

The three of us, now in our robes, got off the train.

"Firs' –years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

I turned around and saw the biggest man I had ever seen, whose face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard.

"Hey, Hagrid." Said Harry with a smile. "Whoa!" was all Ron could say.

"Firs' years this way! No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called. Ron, Harry and I quickly got into a boat and Hermione Granger soon followed.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, "Right then – FORWARD!" Slowly the boat made it's way towards the castle.

Everyone climbed out of the boats and filed in through the huge doors. There stood a tall, black-haired woman in green robes. She was old and looked fairly intimidating.

"Thank you Hagrid. I'll take the first years from here." She said and ordered everyone to follow her. Without hesitation, I obeyed. I knew that this was not a woman to mess with.

The entrance hall alone was huge! It made me wonder just how big this place was. We followed the woman until we came to another stop in front of another set of doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" said the woman. "I am professor McGonagall. In a moment you will enter through these doors and you will be sorted into your houses. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family. Good behavior will be awarded house points. Any rule breaking and you will loose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House cup-"

"Trevor!" yelled a chubby boy interrupting Professor McGonagall. The boy – who I assumed must be Neville- ran forward and grabbed a toad.

"Sorry ma'am" he squeaked. McGonagall gave him a look of disapproval. I shall return when we are ready for you." She said and turned on her heel, walking into the room behind the grand doors.

"So it's true then. What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Said a pale boy with white hair, which was slicked back on his head. Lay off the Grease Kid!

People began to whisper after hearing Harry's name.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Said the boy. Ron coughed, trying to hide his snigger.

"Think my names funny do you? No need to ask for yours. Red hair and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasley." He spat. What a total douche bag.

"Lay off you Git" I snapped. Malfoy turned to me.

"And what do we have here? A girl who doesn't know her place, it seems?" he sneered. What does he think he is, King?

Oh I was so close to slapping that smirk clean off his face, but a refrained and instead settled with rolling my eyes.

He turned back to Harry, "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Malfoy stuck out his hand for Harry to shake it. Harry just ignored it.

"I think I can sort out the wrong sort for myself, thanks" Harry said. I smirked at the git who only raised an eyebrow at me. Damn! I wish I had his eyebrows!

The professor came back and tapped Malfoy's shoulder with a roll of parchment, making Malfoy '_swagger' _back to his gang.

"We're ready for you now." She said as we followed her into the great hall.

Many –including myself- gasped at the sight. Thousands of candles were floating from the ceiling, which happened to look like the night sky. I could hear Hermione babbling off to another girl, "It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

Professor McGonagall soon placed a rather old and ragged hat on a stool. I looked at the hat, wondering, we were staring at this rather peculiar thing when it suddenly twitched and a song protruded from its mouth.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

As the song ended, the whole hall burst into applause.

"Now when I call your name, you will put the sorting hat on your head and then sit at the table it sorts you in." McGonagall said as she began to read of the parchment.

"Abbot, Hannah!" said Professor McGonagall. A girl with blonde pigtails stepped forward and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and after a pause yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table cheered and clapped as the girl took off the hat and ran happily to the table.

"Granger, Hermione" Was called up next. I glanced at Hermione, who looked nervous, as she walked up and sat down.

"Mental that one." I heard Ron say to Harry, I smacked Ron on the back of the head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled, the hat was taken off and Hermione ran down to join the Gryffindor table as they cheered.

"Malfoy, Draco" he went up.

The hat barley touched his head, when it yelled "SLYTHERIN!" he smirked and walked to the Slytherin table.

"Peters, Nicole" Oh god, I was up. Whispers broke out among the students, as I sat on the stool and put on the hat.

'Hmmm Peters ah?' Said a voice in my head. 'Due to their power, many peters have been in Slytherin for years except a few. Your father for example.' The sorting hat said. I flinched at the mention of my father. 'You're very similar, different from the other Peters. But I'll tell you what I told him; you could be great in Slytherin. But I can see your mind is made up, so it better be..'

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled, out loud this time.

I sighed with relief and made my way to the Gryffindor table that had burst into applause and whistles – the loudest coming from the Weasley twins. George made a seat for me next to him.

"Congratulations for being in Gryffindor, love" he said with a smile.

"Thanks" I smiled back.

Harry was called up, and once again, the whole hall whispered and then became silent. After several minutes of Harry wearing the hat it finally yelled

"GRYFFINDOR!" we all burst into cheers. "We got Potter! We got Potter!" yelled Fred and George.

"Wow, he took a while up there" I said to George

"Well love, you weren't so quick yourself." He told me.

Soon it was Ron's turn.

"Ah! Another Weasley. I know just what to do with you. GRYFFINDOR!" bellowed the hat.

Again, we cheered and the twins high-fived their brother. Once everyone was sorted and I realized just how hungry I was, Albus Dumbledor stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin, I'd like to announce that the third floor corridor is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." He's joking right?

"Thank you. Now I'll say a few words before we eat and here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddmaent! Tweak! Thank you!" he said and sat down.

Everyone clapped and cheered. I did also even though I was very confused. Just then I watched as the empty tables filled with amazing food.

While eating, the conversation somehow got on to what status they were.

"I'm half-and-half. Me dad's a muggle. Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out." Said an Irish boy named Seamus.

"How about you Neville?" asked Ron. He then went on to tell us about his family. Then the conversation turned to me.

"I'm a pureblood, but I don't think it matters" Ron nodded to me, knowing all about my lineage.

Seamus turned to Neville, who had been the one to ask me, "Mate, didn't you already know? That's Nikki Peters, you know the pureblood whose paren-"

I cleared my throat and with guilty looks, their conversation stopped. I t pained me to think about my parents. Gee, I think now my story was almost as well known as Harry Potter's. Or at least well heard off. No one actually knows what happened to my parents, not even their daughter.

Harry asking Percy Who a Teacher was interrupted my thoughts.

"Say Percy. Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrel?"

"Oh that's Professor Snape." Percy answered

"What's he teach?" asked Harry

"Potions. But we all know it's the Dark Arts he fancies. Been after Quirrell's job for years." Percy replied and went back to talking with his friends.

I followed Harry's gaze to the potions teacher, who was currently giving Harry a glare filled with so much Hatred and anger, I though Harry was going to combust into flames.

The professor must of felt my gaze, because he then turned his intense glare to me. However, as soon as his eyes met mine, he cringed as if in pain and looked away rather quickly. What was this greasy dude's problem?

Ron had just finished a chicken leg and went for another one, until a head popped up from the plate and he screamed.

"Hello!" it said

"Hello Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?" Percy asked. The ghost floated up the table.

"Bummer, once again my resume for the Headless Hunt has been denied." He said and was about to float away until Ron spoke.

"Hey! I know! You're Nearly Headless Nick!" he said, realization dawning on him. I mentally face palmed.

"I prefer Sir Nicholas, if you don't mind." He said annoyed

"Nearly headless. How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione asked. Guys really? You had to ask?

"Like this." Sir Nicholas then pulled his head sideways, showing that it was only attached further down his neck.

Ron screamed again and Hermione looked as if her dinner was going to make reappearance. Sir Nicholas floated away with satisfaction

Once it hit bedtime, we all followed Percy, who was a prefect up to the Gryffindor tower. He said the password and we entered.

"Boy's dormitories upstairs on the right, girls on the left." We all went upstairs. I was sharing a dormitory with Hermione and two other girls who I didn't know, but could tell already that we wouldn't exactly be close. Lucky me.


	4. Yr 1: Let the Lessons Begin

"Nikki, wake up, we're going to be late for class!" Hermione said, shaking me so hard, I swore I was gonna slap her soon.

Almost robotically, I got up and got changed; looked over my shoulder and grinned. "Morning Hermione", she grinned back and we went downstairs to breakfast.

On the way out of the common room, we met up with the boys.

"Morning Harry!" I waved at him. Ron and the twins gave me a look.

"Oh! I see how it is" began Ron

"Harry gets a wave" continued Fred

"But not us, who've known you for Merlin knows how long?" finished George

I laughed at them, "well I was getting to you lot, if you'd just let me finish" and I walked up to them giving them each a peck on the cheek – making them blush like a tomato.

"Moring boys" I teased and linking arms with Hermione, skipped off to breakfast. Giggling at all the funny looks we were receiving from people.

Soon after, Hermione pulled me away to Transfiguration, she sat down next to me and I only realized too late just who was behind moi. Draco Malfoy. I mentally restrained myself from a) moving somewhere else, or b) turning around and sticking my tongue out at him, like the two year old I am. A cat perched on McGonagall's desk and I had a funny feeling that I was going to enjoy this lesson.

Ron and Harry came running in.

"We made it! Imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late." Ron said. The cat then leaped off the desk and morphed into the professor. What did I tell you? Ron and Harry suddenly looked rather pale.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed in awe.

"Thank you Mr Weasley. Maybe next time I should transfigure you into a pocket watch and that way one of you might be on time!" she scolded. I struggled not to laugh.

"We got lost…" Harry said meekly.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats!" she exclaimed. Harry and Ron sat down. I was about to ask them how they got lost, when Malfoy whispered behind me, "You know. I'm not even surprised they got lost, it's not like they have brains Potter and that bloodtraitor-"

Before he could finish I turned around.

"Have you ever tried keeping that big mouth of yours shut? I've heard it does wonders" I whisper yelled at him. He looked at me in shock. I turned swiftly back around and started to pay attention.

After transfiguration…

"What have we got next?" Harry asked

"Double potions with the Slytherins," said Hermione.

"Ugh! Why? WHY?" I exclaim to the sky, throwing my hands dramatically in the air causing the others to laugh. 'You know guys, on second thoughts, I think I'm coming down with something, better go…" I attempted to leave.

Hermione playfully rolled her eyes and dragged me into the room. We were all mucking around until the door swung open and Snape walked in.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making" he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." He sneered, his hawk like eyes on everyone in the class, until they settled on Malfoy.

"I can teach you how to bewitch the mind, ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death", he said, Draco smirking at every word.

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts on possession of abilities so formidable, that you feel confidant enough to. Not. Pay. Attention. He said firmly putting emphasis on each word. I elbowed Harry and inclined my head to the grouchy git aka Snape.

"Mr Potter…our, new, celebrity. Tell me what would I get if I added Powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" You what mate? Hermione's hand was straight in the air. Harry shook his head.

"I don't know sir.." Harry said

Snape repeatedly fired questions at Harry, which Harry repeatedly said I didn't know.

After the final question Snape seemed to stop his interrogation. "Pity…clearly, fame, isn't, everything. Is it Mr. Potter?" Snape said.

Clearly Hermione knows. It'll be a pity not to ask her." I snapped at him. Some people in the class snickered, while others looked at me in awe or shock I couldn't tell.

"Quiet.." Snape glared at me, apparently just noticing my presence for the first time, however his gaze didn't stay on me for long. Swiftly he turned and went back to his desk – taking us all by surprise, for he didn't remove any house points.

Snape then proceeded to inform us of all the answers and shouted at us for not writing it down. His gaze never met mine for the rest of the lesson.


End file.
